Total Insanity!
by Boko Pansuke
Summary: Cyborg 009, Rurouni Kenshin, InuYasha x-over. Rated for language in later chapters. Some of the characters play tricks on the bad guys. R&RMY GOL IS 100 REVIEWS!
1. Default Chapter

Total Insanity!  
  
Chapter 1 Prank Planning  
  
0014: "OK, we'll add that. Yes 0015?"  
  
0015: "I was just wondering if we should add a bucket of glue."  
  
0016: "That's perfect!"  
  
003: "I still think that we should include the cloning formula."  
  
Kagome: "Hey guys! I got the cross-bows!"  
  
0014, 0015, 0016: "That's great!"  
  
Kaurou: "So let's go over this one more time. 0017? Aren't you going to talk?"  
  
0017: "Wha'? Oh! Sorry. So 003, Kourou, Kagome, and Sango lure Black Ghost, Shishio, Naraku, and Koga into the woods where they will quickly dart out of the clearing. 0014,0015, and I will fire the crossbows witch are loaded with balloons that are filled with a mixture of pink glue and rainbow- sherbert ice cream.  
  
0016: "What about me?!"  
  
Everybody but 0016: "You're the distraction!"  
  
Sango: "When they come out of the woods, they will be so angry that we tricked them by saying that there were some people that wanted to meet them, that they will try blowing us up! HAHAHAHAHA! This is going to be the perfect prank!"  
  
0014: "Just remember to meet us here tomorrow." she picked a book up of the tree-house floor and pointed to the picture on the cover. "I wish we could go there." she said after Kourou had climbed out of the tree house and ran to the dog.  
  
Suddenly, they were back in modern-day Tokyo. They all climbed down from the tree house and ran back to their houses. Kagome and Sango went back to the feudal era.  
  
'This is going to be a great prank!' they all thought to themselves 'The best prank ever!' 


	2. Plan in Action

Disclaimer; IDONOTOWNCYBORG009INUYASHAORRURONIKENSHINWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!  
  
Total Insanity!  
  
Chapter 2 Plan in action  
  
0014; Welcome back to the Magic Tree House! Today we put our plan into action!  
  
Karou; But what if one of them can read minds?  
  
003; All you need to do is think 'I can't wait for them to meet' okay?  
  
All; Okay!  
  
0017; Did you all tell them the time?  
  
All; Yes!  
  
0017; Then we'll all meet on the end of the forest at 12:30 to set up.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~half hour later with equipment  
  
003; (going over checklist) Balloons?  
  
0014; Check!  
  
003; Rainbow sherbert ice cream?  
  
Sango; Check!  
  
003; Cross bows?  
  
Kagome; Check!  
  
003; Pink glue?  
  
Karou; Check!  
  
003; Sleeping pills?  
  
All; What?!  
  
003; Check! 0017?  
  
0017; Che- hey!  
  
All; (giggle)  
  
0015; We don't need the checklist. I ran over it earlier and used it to grab what we need.  
  
0014, 0015;We helped you carry the Ice cream!  
  
???; OW!  
  
All; What was that?!  
  
003; You guys go set up. I'll go see what that noise was.  
  
Every one but 003 goes into woods  
  
003; MIROKU!!! GET OUT OF THAT BUSH!!!  
  
Miroku; *Climbs out of bush* I highly support your prank!  
  
003; DON'T TELL ANYBODY ABOUT OUR PRANK YOU'LL BE DEAD MEAT!!!  
  
003 walks into woods while Miroku gets clubbed and dragged into the magic tree house by Panthra Blue-Eyes. (authoress of the IY fic, I Don't Understand You People!)  
  
003; Hey guys! You did a great job setting up!  
  
0017(to Kagome, Sango, Karou, and 003); You guys better hurry. It's 4:00!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~5 min later  
  
0014; Are the balloons filled?  
  
0015,0017; Yup!  
  
0014; Hurry! Get in the trees and get ready to fire!  
  
0014, 0015, and 0017 get in the trees that are in different corners of the clearing and aim towards the middle of the clearing. (note; rectangular clearing)  
  
Koga; So is this the place?  
  
Kagome; Eer- yea.  
  
Naraku; When are they getting here?  
  
Black Ghost; Yes. When are they getting here?  
  
003; Any minute.  
  
0016 comes out and juggles giving 003, Kagome, Karou, and Sango time to hide themselves in bushes and behind trees.  
  
0016; Who wants to hear a joke?  
  
Shishio; Anything to kill time.  
  
0016; What do you get when you cross evil people with a prank?  
  
She slipped behind a tree.  
  
BG; Buttered toast?  
  
0014, 0015; This! They pulled on the strings causing many balloons (15 from each crossbow) to lunge forward and cover the villains head to foot without a speck not covered in rainbow sherbert Ice cream and pink glue. Another 65 balloons were fired and continued doing this until they had used all of their balloons.  
  
003; Run for it!  
  
Everyone jumped out of trees and bushes leaving the villains glued together in the middle of the clearing.  
  
~~~~~~~~~5 min later in tree house  
  
0014; MISSION WAS A SUCESS!!!  
  
Sango; So who was in the bush?  
  
003; Miroku.  
  
Everyone; Why?  
  
Boko Pansuke; Because I made it happen!^.^  
  
All; WHO ARE YOU!!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
BP; Well, how'd ya'll like this here ficcy?  
  
0017; I liked it.  
  
BP; Just wait until I create my next masterpiece!  
  
003; We can hardly wait... 


End file.
